1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air inlet portable shower head, and more particularly to a portable shower head with an air inlet cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air inlet portable shower head has air inlet holes disposed at the handle of the shower head. When switching off the water, the remaining water will flow out from the air inlet holes of the handle of the shower head. The user may feel uncomfortable when the shower head is leaking water. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.